Finding out
by Monantrian
Summary: This is one of my first fan fictions that I wrote many years ago but just found.
1. Chapter 1

This just came to me when thinking, because I had just finished reading the manga and watching the anime as far as I can of Detective Conan/Case Closed

This just came to me when thinking, because I had just finished reading the manga and watching the anime as far as I can of Detective Conan/Case Closed.

You must know episode 304 in the Detective Conan series where Officer Takagi and Conan got suck in the elevator-shift and mercury level bomb was one top of the elevator. Well I got to think if Takagi put the time in to trying to found out how Conan know a lot of thing that some adult and most kids his age don't even know. He probably would find out Conan's secret.

Title

Late evening in Tokyo Police HQ, Takagi and Sato are doing some filing. "Hey Takagi why are you in daze?" Sato questions him.

"Huh. Oh, sorry I'm just thinking okay. " He said in a neutral tone, as he began filing again. He was just about ready to put the files of crimes that had happen earlier that day in the cabinet when a file hit him square on the head.

"What are you thinking about? Come tell me!" Sato demanded with an angry look that made he flinch.

"That Conan kid that is living at Mr. Moore's place." He said with confusion in his voice. "Yeah. What about Conan?" Sato questions him. "He doesn't act like a little kid to me. In the elevator-shift his body language changed completely." "What are you saying?" "He just doesn't sit right with me, I mean his attitude." "Okay, just talk to him like I don't like you talk with everyone else and sit down and have a little chat with Conan." "He just scares me a little right now." Takagi whispers to his partner. "Why he just a child?" "He just doesn't feel right." "Sato, what doesn't feel right for Takagi?" Shiratori asks as he comes towards them. "Takagi think that Conan isn't normal." "Takagi, why doesn't Conan feel that way to you?" "You two weren't in the elevator shift when his body language changed in front of me everything changed except for the small body and pitch of his voice." "Just talk to him it will make you feel better plus a week before that happen you told me you kind of like the little fellow." "Fine I'll talk to him one more thing I had a moment where I was being kind of stupid and asked 'who are you' to Conan and he answered 'I'll tell you in the afterlife." "Well talk to in a graveyard that way you can get the answer because some people believe it is the gateway to the afterlife… Oh one more thing, you got to tell us what you and Conan talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

I like it when people give me Ideas and I don't own any detective mangas or animes

I like it when people give me Ideas and I don't own any detective mangas or animes.

I will make it easier to read.

Later at a graveyard that Takagi took Conan to after he asked if Conan could spend the night at his place which Conan said he didn't want to but Richard toss the kid to Takagi and carried some clothes, a pillow and blanket down putting them in his car and then said 'keep him as long as you like.' Takagi didn't like it one bit though now that he is a lone with the kid. "So Conan why did you answer who are you like you did?"

"I just did."

"There has to be a reason and why do you sit still for a long time?"

"I just do."

"Just answer them but don't answer them with I just answer like you ask question on a crime scene."

"Why?"

"How you feel like spending a night in the graveyard with me?"

"Oh, fine but you have to promise me that know one else will know about it." They walk along the path.

"I promise Sato and Shiratori that I'll tell them what we talk about."

"You mean those two who are sitting in those bushes." Conan says as Sato and Shiratori try not to be found out.

"Yeah, now that you say something."

"We see you two and we know you are there so just come out and go home." Conan makes himself sound like he has killed many people and not cared. Shiratori runs away thinking that Conan is going to kill them after hearing that but Sato picks Conan up. "Tell us now Conan, who you are?"

"The question is who are you?"

"Huh?"

"Huh? What is that mean?"

"You little brat I am going to…" Sato acts as if she has just been drugged and fells asleep (which lets Conan get away from her grasp as she falls to the ground).

"What did you do to her, Conan?"

"Put her to sleep…"

"Why?"

"Because she does not need to know this information."

"Then you are going to answer me?"

"Now who said that I'm going to answer you?" Takagi gulps hard enough for Conan because Conan now looks a lot older but still the same size.

"What's wrong Takagi?"

"You don't look like a child anymore. Well, not to me at least." He answers kind of scare sounding.

"I am not going to kill anyone and I want to leave before your partner wakes up. Can we leave?"

"Not until you answer my question."

"Fine I'll answer but at your house."

"I live in an apartment room."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know I'll answer at your apartment." They started to his car and went to get in when they hear voice.

"You hear that, Conan?"

"Yes but I would leave."

"Why?"

"Why do you think I'm not a child?"

"You don't act, sound and move like a child."

"Then go and get in my situation."

"Fine we leave." Takagi climbs into his car and Conan trying to get the passenger door open.

"Damn it… can you open the door Takagi." Conan asks as Takagi gives him a weird look.

"So you have the strength of a child but you don't act like a child. Why?" Takagi opens the door for Conan and waits for him to get to get in so he can drive home.

GIVE ME IDEAS

I have write blocks now


	3. Chapter 3

I like it when people give me Ideas So GIVE ME IDEAS!! I don't own any detective mangas or animes.

Takagi drove to his apartment with Conan in the passenger's seat beside him. Conan just sleeping in his seat on the way there but as soon as they got there Takagi had to carry Conan up to his apartment room and decide to place him on the couch. Then he went back to his car to get Conan's thing. Conan woke up while Takagi did that and looks around confused as to where he was. Takagi come in through the door and see that Conan is a wake and goes to see if Conan now will answer his questions. (There is no one else in the room at this time for your information.) "So I see that you are up, Conan."

"Huh?"

"Now you can tell me who you are."

"Huh… oh yeah but I got a question for you first." Go from confused to knowing face he answered.

"What is your question?"

"What made you think was not a real kid?"

"Well, I guess it all came to mind with the bomb on top of the elevator and you disarming it."

"That somewhat answer my question."

"Will you answer mine now?"

"Fine, my real name is Kudo Jimmy. I was the one who solved the mystery coaster murder but the two people in black that were on it were part of a crime ring which I didn't know at the time. I followed one of them and the other one hit me in the back of my head and forced me to take an untested poison which as you can see didn't kill me but shrunk me instead. Then a couple of…"

"You don't have to tell me in detail, okay." Think Conan just made up a story.

"Okay but they are not nice people at all. You better watch your back… oh and you have to keep this a secret or many people could die."

"How many people will die?"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I believe you." Takagi tries to lie to Conan but very unsuccessful.

"Okay than mystery coaster murder weapon was a grappling hook and piano wire and the person in front of Rachel and me did it by putting her purse in-between her and her seat to get out of it. That should be enough to prove it."

"I was not on that case."

"But Megure was there and couple of other officers too."

"Okay now how would know that… you're not lying are you?" Takagi face read concern and worry that it was not a lie and in fact that it is the truth.

"No I was not lying."

"Okay but I still don't see how you got like this then."

"I got shrunk it sounds crazy but it true." Both of them remain silence until Conan broke it.

"You really like Sato don't you?" Takagi starts to turn red.

"I do not."

"You do and Shiratori is your rival."

"I do not like her we're just partners." Takagi do all but waving his arms up and down in protest.

"You just can't lie to me, Takagi." Conan and Takagi stomach growl as they realize they have not eaten yet. Takagi gets up to look to see if he as anything to eat for them. Conan follows him to the kitchen.

"So why do you think I like Sato, Conan." Takagi look through his fridge.

"Your face just says that every time you look at her."

"Then you must like Rachel than." He pulls out some leftovers.

"Yeah so if I do what's it to you." He then put them in the microwave to heat them up.

"Well you look like you're little heartbroken when you look at her that's all." Microwave goes off and they both eat their food silently. After that Conan was changing for bed and Takagi washing dish. Then Takagi changed for bed and got Conan settled on the couch to go to sleep saying their goodnights and went to bed.

Tell me if I made any grammar mistakes please and thank you.


End file.
